User talk:Cepheids
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo Kurosaki page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 03:35, June 29, 2009 Edits Please do not speculate on the pages, that is what the forums are for. Ichigo is not an arrancar therefore he does not possess a resureccion. Ichigo is a vizard which is the only thing that has been confirmed. Facts are the only thing allowed on the profile pages. Fan fiction is not permitted unless you do it on your own page. as said before speculation goes on the forums. Thank You.Salubri 03:44, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Speculation? While You have thought about it alot. It's highly speculative compared to fact between those who know and those that are ill informed. Point being made is this. :1 Ichigo has stated himself to be a vizard, also as he is recognized as being one by those who are. Who would be more informed about their condition them them, who would be more then likely to recognize the signs of their condition in another then them. Especially considering they have had to deal with similar issues involving a inner hollow like ichigo, which they also stated. Basically what they have to say on the matter is not in question. :2 Ichigo regained his shinigami powers and gained hollow powers by shear chance of both happening at once. He originally was fighting off the hollowfication process. As noted by Urahara the mask formed first, which is opposite of how a plus becomes a hollow, as the body breaks down and transforms into another form and then the masks forms. In both hollowfication cases between ichigo and the vizards the mask forms first which isn't normal. :3 Ichigo is a human first as he still is alive, but outside of that he is a shingami. He is not a hollow in the first place, the mask is the sign of the vizard. Hence the reason they sought him out. To say he is not one is speculative. :4 It has been stated that Aizen's process which would have made them turn into complete hollows if left unchecked is not the only way or process. It has been tried before with failure. Aizen may have gotten closer then the others but by no means is the process exclusive to him as he wouldn't know what the effects where cause he was in fact testing it out. :5 If you see in ichigo's training with the vizards, you will notice Shinji pushed him into taking on the form of a hollow. They all knew it would take place only being surprised at the power level he had, proving they dealt with the situation before and it was normal to them. In that form he was using zangetsu, why can he its ichigo's zanpakuto why doesn't he have a zanpakuto of his own, why would he it's one body, he is ichigo regardless who is in charge, zangetsu and hollow ichigo are part of his soul. :6 I see you know enough to know that zangetsu and hollow ichigo are one in the same. Then you should also know that whoever is in charge determines which side ichigo is on, they are both sources of his power in one body they both share. When zangetsu has power he is a shinigami with access to hollow powers. when hollow ichigo takes over he tries to turn him and to do so makes him into a hollow that much is fact as it has been stated before if he did not subjugate the inner hollow he would have become a hollow. Also hollow ichigo has stated before he doesn't know what he is, and he clearly uses shinigami powers (inside) and hollow powers (outside). :7 One would have already have to have been a full blown hollow then gone through shingamification before becoming an arrancar, regardless of normal hollow evolution. Which is something most hollow arent capable of and even if they did they wouldn't be much of a threat as also stated. The orb of distortion made the process complete, those are more dangerous. No one can speak on ichigo's evolved hollow form as of yet cause we don't know. What we do know that stating he is anything more then Human, shinigami or vizard is just speculative. Using sonido maybe something a vizard can use we don't know. Even ulqoirra knows enough to know that he doesn't know what ichigo is. Why would he none of the espada know anything besides what they have been told. He doesn't know what a vizard is or what it can do, all he knows of is the mask. Ichigo can be many things but an arrancar is not one like stated if hollow ichigo took over he would be a hollow period then maybe by removing the mask he would be an arrancar but that hasn't happened in fact the storyline would make no sense. What the new form wouldn't be a hollow or arrancar as if it was Ulquoirra would have identified it as such either way. The problem here is too many people try to piece together something but there's no fact to support that, we know virtually nothing of the vizard but the first thing people want to do is make ichigo a arrancar or hollow or something what proof is there and like i said what storyline would allow that he is a good guy and main character. Hollow Ichigo is stated to be one in the same as zangetsu making him apart of ichigo's soul as thats what a zanpakuto is, no more then that, as there is no proof of more then that. Your informed but majority of its speculative as i said before its good for forums but unless its fact its not viable. Also what characters say have to be taken into account if they are knowledgeable on a subject or there would be no information on anything.Salubri 05:42, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Talk Just so you know the talk pages are being cleaned up and they are only for talks on page maintenance and content. The forums are for general discussion and speculation. Also there is no proof the Ichigo or hollow ichigo is infinitely powerful just like there is no real proof that he is some arrancar which he would have to be full hollow to be regardless of the fact that in a weakened state the hollow ichigo took over. He is only factually more powerful then Ulquiorra as he is the only one we saw him fight. In light of that we do not know if Ulquiorra is more powerful then anyone else besides those ranked lower then himself.Salubri 05:49, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hollow ichigo and zangetsu Even though Ichigo went through a hollow transformation when he was trying to regain his shinigami abilities he created another being that shared his zanpakutou's soul in my opinion that would mean Zangetsu=hollow ichigo or better yet they are the same being but it depends on who was in control right now it's likely that the human zangetsu is there but we don't know for sure the other part is a sort of pseudo hollow but i'm not sure that i would say that he is an arrancar since it is part of ichigo's soul basically i don't really think that Ichigo's case is all that complicated sure we may find out more in the future but as for now it's pretty simple don't you think?--SalmanH 06:51, 29 June 2009 (UTC) That may be true but i still wouldn't exactly say arrancar even though there was a zanpakutou that would just be a coincidence since Ichigo was put in a near death state or hollow ichigo couldn't have been able to take over except even then he wasn't fully in control because he didn't want to hurt Orihime and as for sonido the only reason he did that was because he almost completely or completely a hollow and that is an ability that even an adjucas can use.--SalmanH 09:02, 30 June 2009 (UTC)